


Streaming A Fantasy

by TakatoTheDreamer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oral Sex, Other charicters spoil the story but for 9/10ths of the story that's the only charicters we see, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakatoTheDreamer/pseuds/TakatoTheDreamer
Summary: Kazu discovers a sexy way to make money online, and uses it as an excuse to bring up something he wanted to try with his boyfriend...Trade for MJEsperandieu who drew the picture included in the story. :) The story was inspired by the drawing he did.
Relationships: Kitagawa Kenta/Shiota Hirokazu | Kazu Shioda
Kudos: 5





	Streaming A Fantasy

Kenta turned the light on and started his way down to the basement of Hypnos with Kazu right behind him holding a camera.

“Are you sure about this?” Kenta asked, hesitantly.

Kazu stopped on the steps, frowning.

“If you really don’t want to do it, we don’t have to. It just seemed like the best way to come up with the money to buy the Digimon DVD’s. They’re so expensive.”

Kenta reached the bottom of the stairs, opened the door and turned the light on. The basement of Hypnos was a nice little room that no one ever used. The walls were gray and it was empty except for a few boxes, a computer chair and some scaffolding.

“I’m just surprised you would be into this kind of thing,” Kenta replied, worry in his voice. “Are you sure you really want this? Or are you just doing it because Ryo told you it was a good idea to make money?”

Kazu nodded. “Maybe it will turn out I won’t like it as much as I think I will, but I wanna try. Maybe you will like it better than you think, too.”

Kenta wasn’t sure about that, but he kept walking to the back corner where the scaffolding was. As they got back there, Kazu chuckled.

“Kenta, why exactly is there an uneaten Hanuta on the ground??”

To Kenta’s surprise, there really was a Hanuta there.

“I dunno. I’ll throw it away after we are done. I’ll make sure it’s out of shot of the camera, though.”

Then, they started to get to work.

“Kazu, stand by the scaffolding, and put your arms up, to where you will be tied.”

Kazu did what he was told and Kenta brought a box over and set the camera on it. He looked through the lens before pulling the box back a little to get a wider angle.

“All right, that’s done. Now, let’s go over this one more time.” Kenta said, looking at Kazu.

Kazu pulled his arms down, realizing he could rest for now, before he spoke.

“The guy that’s paying to see this said he wanted to see a couple tie one up, standing up, with a rope in their mouth. They should be half dressed, and the one not tied up should suck off the one that is tied up.”

Kenta nodded. “I guess that is simple enough to start out with. Maybe we can work up to other things later, if you want.”

Kazu blinked, and crossed his arms with a smirk. “That was a quick 180. Suddenly excited to dominate me?”

Kenta blushed. “There’s not really a ton of dominating going on! I like the set up, I just… am a bit more weirded out by someone paying a thousand dollars for us doing this.”

Kazu walked over to his boyfriend and put his hand on his shoulder. “I thought you were okay to go to one of these cam sites and do porn to earn us money?”

“Yeah, that’s true but...” Kenta looked away. “I know I’m weird but… somehow… like, when it was a ton of people donating a little, somehow it was okay, but… now that it’s one guy paying so much to watch us… it just feels… weird somehow. I know I should feel better that it’s just one guy compared to many. And we only have to do this once. It will be fine though.”

“If you’re sure.” Kazu said, holding his hands up above his head.

Kenta pulled out the rope he had been carrying, and got to work tying Kazu’s wrists loosely to the scaffolding. He then took the other end, wrapped it around Kazu’s face. Just before Kenta put it in his mouth, Kazu spoke, with a smile.

“I love you for doing this with me. Not just the camera but… I’ve wanted to do this for a while, so thank you.”

Kenta blushed a little. “I love you too.” He replied, before putting the rope in his mouth.

When everything was in place, Kenta walked over and hit record on the camera.

Once he hit record, it was like a switch was flipped inside Kenta.

“So you thought you could trespass on my secret base, hm?” Kenta said as he walked closer to Kazu with a smirk on his face.

Kazu was taken aback by Kenta’s sudden enthusiasm, but he liked it!

Kenta walked right up to Kazu, and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Are you ready to surrender and come work for me?”

Kazu wasn’t entirely sure what the right answer was to this, so he had to take his best guess. He shook his head.

Kenta smirked. “I bet I can change your mind.”

With that, Kenta slowly pulled up Kazu’s shirt. As he did, he rolled it, so that it would stay up. He rolled them up to right above his nipples, exposing the bottom of his toned chest.

Kazu was trying to have a scared look on his face, for the camera, but he knew he had to be failing. He was so excited for what was about to come.

Kenta leaned forward and licked Kazu’s right nipple, causing him to moan. Kenta was careful to lick from the side, so the camera could see. After a few seconds of that, he moved over to the left. As he licked that one, he reached a hand up to fondle and lightly pinch the other one.

“Mhmf!” Kazu moaned through the rope.

After a few more seconds of teasing, Kenta stepped back and looked Kazu over. He smirked when he found what he was looking for.

“Are you enjoying this?”

Kazu very quickly nodded, before remembering he was acting, and then shook his head vigorously.

Kenta leaned forward and grabbed Kazu’s erection causing a tent in his tan pants, causing a moan from Kazu.

“This would suggest otherwise.” Kenta said, stroking the erection through the fabric.

Kazu moaned as Kenta continued to tease his throbbing dick.

“Would you like me to take care of this?” Kenta asked.

Kazu shook his head, though he had never wanted anything more in his life.

“Really?” Kenta said teasingly. “You don’t want to feel my slick tongue and wet mouth moving all around your dick?”

Kenta could feel Kazu’s dick twitch in his hand.

Kazu moaned again, as Kenta continued his slow, teasing stroke.

“Would you like me to stop?”

Kazu just stared. He knew that his character should nod yes, but he didn’t want to give Kenta any reason to make him wait any longer. Instead, he shook his head the tiniest bit he could. Kenta smirked. He got the message.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

And with that, Kenta pulled down Kazu’s pants and boxers, exposing his throbbing dick.

Without giving Kazu time to adjust, Kenta went right back to fondling his dick, along with his balls. Kazu moaned again as Kenta continued to fondle. After another minute, he stopped fondling his balls and used that hand to explore his pubic hair and his thigh.

As Kenta continued to fondle, his own erection was getting uncomfortable in his pants. He needed to take his pants down. But he thought about it as he continued to stroke Kazu. If it was just them, that would be okay, but this was being recorded. Wouldn’t it seem weird if he just randomly took his dick out, when nothing could be done about it? But suddenly, Kenta had an idea. He stopped stroking, and looked at Kazu.

“Do you know what your body is doing to me?”

With that, he semi slowly took his pants down. He wanted to make a show for the camera. Then he realized he might as well pull up his own shirt, and make that part of the show.

Kazu looked down at Kenta’s hot dick, but was confused what he had planned. His hands and mouth were tied and his butt was blocked by the scaffolding, so…?

“I want you to feel what you have done to me.”

Again, Kazu thought this would mean anal was going to happen, but there was no room for that. So…?

Kenta then stepped forward, so there wasn’t much room between them. And that’s when Kazu felt it: Kenta’s dick touch his. It was at an angle the camera could still see them.

Kazu moaned as Kenta slowly slid his own dick over his lover’s, making the shafts thrust against each other, balls touch, and dick heads swirl around each other.

Kenta spoke, looking into Kazu’s eyes as he continued.

“See? We could do things like this if you would come and join me. What do you say?”

Kazu shook his head again, as hard as it was.

Kenta stepped backwards, ending the frotting.

“I can prove it to you. I’ll put my money where my mouth is.”

Kenta then sat down on the computer chair and scooted it towards Kazu.

He began to lick the base of Kazu’s dick and began to fondle his balls again, causing a moan from Kazu. Kazu was practically drooling with anticipation of what was about to come.

After a few more moments of teasing, Kenta licked his way up to the tip and swirled his tongue all around the tip, causing another moan from Kazu.

Kenta moved his tongue faster and faster before slowly taking Kazu in his mouth, slowly moving him deeper in his mouth, as he began sucking and licking all over.

This whole experience had been amazing for Kazu. He knew he wasn’t going to last long at all.

Kenta increased his speed and used his other hand to tease other parts of his body.

Kazu couldn’t believe how great Kenta had been at all this. It had all been worth the wait.

Kenta started going even more, and he could feel Kazu’s balls tighten. Knowing what was coming, he increased his speed even faster. As Kazu unleashed another moan, he came.

Kenta swallowed as much as he could, enjoying the salty seed of his lover. He could feel Kazu twitching with pleasure in his mouth.

After Kenta was satisfied, he stood up, and took the rope out of Kazu’s mouth.

“How about now? Will you join me?”

Kazu smirked. “I think I will.”

With that, Kenta went over and turned the camera off.

“That was AMAZING KENTA!!!” Kazu said, beaming. “That was so hot!! And that was an amazing orgasm!! How was it for you?”

Kenta blushed. “It was fun. We should do it again.” He said, starting to untie the ropes.

“I love you.” Kazu said, kissing Kenta, when he was free.

“I love you too.” Kenta replied, and kissed him back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

About an Hour Later

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kazu sent a message to the guy who was paying them. He said he was ready to send the video wherever he wanted, and where they could send the money.

After a minute, a reply was given:

“Thanks! I am sorry, I completely forgot! I wanted you guys to be wearing leather! But that’s my fault, not yours. So, I’m not going to watch it. But a deal’s a deal! Your money is on its way!”

Before he knew it, Kazu had an email from Paypal saying the money was there.

Kazu was confused and wanted to complain, but then he got to do the things with Kenta he had always wanted to do and Kenta wanted to do them again! And Kenta seemed to be a bit weirded out by someone watching, so it all worked out!

XxXxXxXxX

As the guy who sent the money turned off the computer, he smiled to himself as he remembered a previous conversation with Kazu.

XxXxXxXxX

“I really wanna get those Digimon DVDs! But they are so expensive! You’re so lucky to be rich, Ryo.”

“Well there’s gotta be some way to raise money.” Ryo said, “You know there are cam sites. You and Kenta could have sex on camera and people will pay you!”

Kazu got an awkward look on his face. “I dunno...”

Ryo smirked. “Is there any fetish you have wanted to bring up to Kenta but afraid of how he will react?”

Kazu’s eyes went wide. “There’s one that… I would like to be tied up and dominated by him...”

“Well just look! Maybe you can even find someone who will pay you that much for a fetish like that!”

“R-really?” Kazu asked, surprised.

XxXxXxX

“Though it is tempting to watch the video...” Ryo smirked to himself. “I’m just glad I could help my friend out.”

XxXxXxXxXxX

Another few hours later

XxXxXxXxXxX

Henry walked into his apartment, and was greeted by his boyfriend.

“Welcome home, honey! How was work?”

Henry’s eyes were wide as took his shoes off and walked over to their couch.

“Um… you will not believe what happened at work tonight.” He said, sitting down.

“What?” Takato asked, curious.

“So, the security guard in charge of watching the cameras called off, so I got stuck doing security tonight.”

“Awww...” Takato sat down next to Henry and put his arm around him. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s not even it!” Henry replied. “It’s… Kazu and Kenta were in the basement of Hypnos having sex!!!! I saw the whole thing on camera!”

Takato’s jaw dropped. But after a second, he smirked.

“Did you bring home a copy of the video?”

Henry then returned the smirk, as he held up a flash drive.

“Of course I did."

THE END


End file.
